super_sonic_mario_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga 1 Episode 1:The Chaos Calamity
This is the first episode of the first saga of Mario,Sonic,and Mega Man:When Three Worlds Collide. Story At the Metropolis Zone Egg Base, Eggman is preparing to unleash a new plot via using the Chaos Emeralds to warp reality and turn the world into one he can live with using the Genesis Generator machine. Luckily, thanks to information passed from Sally, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive just in time to take the Chaos Emeralds but due to a malfunction of the machine due to Sonic's carelessness, the inter-dimension vortex sucks up the two heroes and Eggman's base. The three heroes find themselves in a strange new world, but Tails insist on finding the Chaos Emeralds and returning home. Meanwhile, Luigi's pet Polterpup finds the red Chaos Emerald and hands it to Luigi. However, Sonic and company asks Luigi for the Emerald, only for the green plumber to run away to Mario's house. Team Sonic follows, and after some discussion, the heroes get the Chaos Emerald that can help them return home. At Bowser's Castle, Eggman has been taken hostage but unfortunately, both Eggman and Bowser decided to find the Chaos Emeralds to conquer their words with the Genesis Generator. Script (It starts with the Metropolis Zone and zooms in onto the Egg Base and then it shows the inside of the Egg Base and shows Eggman working on a new invention) :Eggman: Yes after all my hard work I have finally finished my new Genesis Reactor! Powered by the Chaos Emeralds I can be able to warp reality to a world I Dr.Ivo Robotnik AKA Dr.Eggman can rule! Hohohohohohohohoo! :Orbot: Yes because the last time you tried this worked so well. :Eggman: OK so I know the last time I tried to alter reality didn't work out well but this time is different because Sonic and those Freedom Fighters would never expect me to be somewhere besides the Death Egg II. (alarm sounds) :Eggman: Oh what now?!? :Cubot: Yo I hate to tell you the bad news Eggdog but Sonic and his little fox bro are on there way here! :Eggman: WHAT?!? (The Tornado is shown flying towards the Metropolis Zone dodging all the laser blasts) :Eggman: Well whatever I thought this might happen. Ready the Egg Annihilator! :Orbot: Of course my beloved emperor. :Sonic: Looks like Eggman knows how to make his guests feel welcome. :Tails: Sonic you are going to have to take this from here. I am going to distract the Egg Army while you head for Eggman. (Sonic spin dashes through a door and hits a bunch of Egg Soldiers with one shouting "MY LEG!") (Slicers throw their blades at Sonic but they miss and Sonic Homing Attacks each of them) (Sonic then busts through the door into the room where the Genesis Reactor is) :Sonic: Messing with reality again Eggman? I thought you learned your lesson last time! NICOLE managed to trace the Chaos Energy here. :Eggman: Very impressive but I knew you would probably come so I prepared a little something. (Eggman drops down in the Egg Annihilator) GET A LOAD OF THIS!!! :Sonic: That just looks like a knock off of the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. What you ran out of ideas for good robots? :Eggman: Very humorous but this mech is 5 times more powerful than the Egg Destroyer Battlesuit. And the Chaos Emeralds are sealed up in the Genesis Reactor so no Super form can save you this time.All I have all the bases covered. Now Sonic my long time adversary...prepare to be scrambled!!! :Sonic: As I said to Shadow once I am going to make you eat those words! (The Egg Annihilator punches with its spiky fists but Sonic dodges and Homing Attacks the face) (The mech then shoots cannonballs from the hands but Sonic quickly dodges each of them and kicks one of them right back at it knocking it on its back then immediately gets up) (The mech then fires a blast of fire which Sonic outruns with the flames following him Sonic then runs up the wall and on the ceiling and Spin Attack's onto the Egg Annihilator's head) :Eggman: Persistent pest time to end this! (The Egg Annihilator then shoots a burst of electricity out of its hands which paralyzes Sonic) :Eggman: Aha I finally got you at my mercy! And now prepare to die! EGG OBLITERATER CANNON GO!!! (The mech starts charging up for a powerful laser blast but is interrupted by none other then Knuckles who Spin Attack the back of the Egg Annihilator with so much force it falls flat on its face) :Eggman: What no! Get up you worthless pile of scrap metal! :Orbot: I told you shouldn't have made this thing so bulky. :Sonic: Hey Knuckles long time no... :Knuckles: Save the formalities for later Sonic.Sally told me the Chaos Emeralds were here so I came to claim them from Eggman. :Sonic: Where is Shade I thought you two were tight? :Knuckles: Shade went to investigate the Nocturnus Clan's latest activities. Apparently they are planning something big. :Sonic: We can worry about them later right now I am going to smash Eggman's latest toy and free the Chaos Emeralds before that mech gets up. (Sonic then Homing Attacks the Genesis Generator and the thing starts sparking and many explosions are coming out of it) :Sonic: Maybe fiercely hitting a reactor powered by the Chaos Emeralds wasn't such a smart move. :Knuckles: You think?!? :Tails: Sonic,Knuckles the Chaos Energy readings are off the charts you guys need to get out of there fast! (Sonic and Knuckles then break through a wall and fall onto the Tornado) :Tails: Great now lets get back to the Sky Patrol! (A gigantic vortex appears in the sky) :Knuckles: What is that? (The vortex then pulls the Tornado in) (The vortex gets bigger until it pulls up the Eggbase where Eggman is still inside with all of the Egg Soldiers looking at it in both confusion and awe) :Eggman: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!!! (Sonic then wakes up in a green field with Mushrooms growing here and there) :Sonic: Where am I. Wherever I am I don't think we are in Mobius anymore. (Sonic then sees the damaged Tornado) :Sonic: Tails! Knuckles! (Sonic runs to the Tornado and looks through the scrap to find them) :Sonic: Tails...Knuckles. (Tails is seen flying with Knuckles and land behind Sonic) :Sonic: Tails you were like a brother to me. Knuckles you may have been not very bright but you were always there when I needed you.) :Tails: Uh Sonic? :Sonic: TAILS! KNUCKLES! Don't scare me like that! :Tails: Sorry that I made you worry Sonic. The Tornado seems to be in pretty bad shape. :Knuckles: Now can someone tell me what the heck just happened? :Tails: When Sonic damaged the Genesis Reactor it must have malfunctioned and instead of altering reality it sent us into an entirely different dimension. I can't even contact the Sky Patrol so Sally and the others can't help us. :Sonic: Great just great. :Knuckles: Way to go Sonic! Now who's the knucklehead? :Sonic: SHUT UP! :Tails: Don't worry we just need to find the Chaos Emeralds. Its a good thing I have added a Chaos Emerald tracking app to the Miles Electric. Hmm strange according to this the Chaos Emeralds are in separate places. The inter-dimensional vortex that brought us here might have teleported the Chaos Emeralds as well. :Sonic: Well at least Eggman still doesn't have him. Speaking of Egghead I doubt he will be any trouble without any of his Badniks or Egg Soldiers. (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles leave to find the closest Chaos Emerald) (The scene then changes to where the Metropolis Egg Base has landed in a volcano like place and Eggman getting out of the wrecked Egg Annihilator) :Cubot: Whoa what the heck happened here! Everything is all jacked up yo! :Eggman: Thanks to Sonic's meddling the Genesis Reactor malfunctioned and sent us to an entirely different dimension that's what happened! :Orbot: Well boss now that Sonic is gone perhaps we should start up the Genesis Generator again. :Eggman: I would but it seems the Chaos Emeralds are missing. And the Genesis Reactor is heavily damaged anyway. The Chaos Emeralds must have scattered after the Genesis Reactor malfunctioned. :Koopatrol: Halt! :Eggman: What who are you? :Koopatrol: We are the Koopatrol of the mighty King Bowser and you are trespassing in his lands not to mention having a building in King Bowser's property without any permission. You are breaking many rules of the Koopa Kingdom and as such will be taken to the king so he can deal with you personally. :Eggman: Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse. I get captured by armored turtles. (The scene then changes back to Luigi's house and shows Luigi's pet Polterpup playing outside and finds a Red Chaos Emerald in the dirt the Polterpup then excitingly brings it without knowing what it is to its master Luigi) (The Polterpup jumps on the sleeping Luigi's lap and brings the gem he found Luigi then takes the gem pets the ghost dog and throws him a bone) (The door starts knocking and Luigi goes and answers it and finds Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails at the door after a brief awkward silence Luigi screams and runs away) :Sonic: Geez its like the guy hasn't seen Mobians before. :Tails: This is a different universe Sonic. And I don't think this one is anyway related to ours. :Sonic: Good point there are barely any loops here. (The scene then changes to Mario's House and the door starts knocking and Mario opens the door and Luigi comes in freaking out) :Luigi: Mario! Mario! :Mario: Luigi what's going on? Did you have the nightmare where Mushrooms eat you again? :Luigi: Worse! Big freaky animals are after me! You gotta help me bro! Gah! They they are! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive) :Mario: Luigi they don't that look threatening at all. :Sonic: Look I am sorry for the confusion but we just need to get back home. :Mario: Home? You mean another planet? :Tails: Actually its more of an another universe. :Mario: Mama Mia that is a long way away.Luigi they are not going to hurt you you can come out now. :Luigi: Sorry I am not used to big woodland creatures at my front door. :Mario: Sorry about that my brother Luigi may not be brave at times but he always come through. :Sonic: Let me introduce myself I am Sonic.Sonic the Hedgehog. And these are my friends Tails and Knuckles. :Luigi: Oh so is she your girlfriend. :Knuckles: Ha! He thinks your a girl Tails. :Luigi: Oh my mistake dude. I thought you were a girl because of the long hair. :Knuckles: These are dreadlocks! They are common hairstyle of the Echidna people! :Luigi: What the heck is an Echidna? (Insert anime fall for Knuckles here) Mario:Well how did you get here anyway? Sonic: Well you see that will take a lot of explaining. (one explanation later) Sonic: And now we need the Chaos Emeralds to get back. Luigi: Do you mean this? *Luigi hands over the Red Chaos Emerald to Sonic* Sonic: Yeah exactly like that! Now all we need to do is find the rest. Mario: Wait I know the Mushroom Kingdom a lot more than you do I think I might need to help you. I am a hero around these parts. Knuckles: A hero? You look more like a plumber. Mario: Well plumbing is more of a second job. I am also a part time doctor. Tails: Whoa that's some resume. Sonic: Okay you can help. Glad to have an extra helping hand. But what about your brother? Luigi: I might as well come. I was kinda rude to you guys after freaking out when I saw you. Mario: Alright lets a go! (the scene then changes to Bowser's Castle and shows Bowser walking to his throne) Kamek: Bowser! How did the conquest of the Sprixie Kingdom go? Bowser: Terrible! Mario, Luigi, Peach, and that little annoying fungus stopped me. I was trapped in a giant bottle for a week. It took me a WHOLE week to get out of a stinking bottle! Do you know how embarrassing that is? Kamek: Well to be fair sir I bet it was a magic bottle. Bowser: Magic or not I still feel humiliated. Bowser Jr.: Hey dad! Bowser: If it isn't my pride and joy. Any good news son? Bowser Jr.: I did found something on my daily walk around the castle. (Bowser Jr. then holds up the Purple Chaos Emerald) Kamek: Let me get a closer look at this. (Bowser Jr. hands the Purple Chaos Emerald to Kamek) Interesting there appears to be a large amount of a mysterious energy coming from this strange gem. I never seen energy like this. Its as if its not from this world. Bowser: You don't say? Way to go son! You might have found something we can use to take over the Mushroom Kingdom once and for all! You get a raise on your allowance! Bowser Jr.: Yay! (Bowser and Bowser Jr. hug when a Koopatrol walks in) Koopatrol: My king we.. Bowser: CAN'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING AN EVIL FATHERLY MOMENT!!! Koopatrol: But sir we found trespassers and they had a building on your land. Bowser: What?!? Zoning without my permission? Well then bring them in! Eggman: Oh my! Bowser: Whoa and I thought Wario looked ridiculous. Eggman: Well your no prize either you dragon turtle beast! Bowser: Hey no one talks to me like that! Who do you think you are? Eggman: I am the great Dr.Ivo Robotnik but I am more commonly known as Dr.Eggman. Bowser: Never heard of you. Eggman: That's because I am not from this dimension but an entirely different one. I am a feared conqueror where I come from. Bowser: A conqueror? Eggman: Yes I have a vast army of robots at my disposal. And an IQ of 300. Bowser: Impressive. But how did you get here? Eggman: Well that's a long story. (one long story later) Eggman: And that's basically it. Bowser: A machine that can alter reality. Can it alter other dimensions as well. Eggman: Well of course it can! In fact me and a former associate who was also from another universe were planning to use it to alter both of our realities. But sadly our nemesis's teamed up and defeated us. Bowser: And is this one of the Chaos Emeralds you speak of? (Bowser holds up the Purple Chaos Emerald) Eggman: Why yes it is! How did you find it? Bowser: My son is the one who found it. Isn't he handsome? Eggman: (under his breath) I would hate to see what the mother looks like. Bowser: What did you say? Eggman: Nothing! Bowser: Well then Eggman how about a team up? I'll use my Koopa Troop to get the other Chaos Emeralds and give you the resources to repair your device if you let me use the machine to alter my universe. Eggman: Well of course! As long as you agree on my terms. I also need that Chaos Emerald so I can use it to teleport some of my Badniks, supplies, and my Robotcizer here. Bowser: Very well but try to go against the deal or betray me and I'll burn you into a crisp. (Bowser then shows off his flame breath) Bowser: Got it? Eggman: *gulp* Got it. Bowser: Good then we have an understanding. Now go! Bowser: Mario you are going to be in a world of trouble. Me and my new ally will beat you once and for all. Bowser: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! (The End)